The Fairy tale keeper
by Adelia Snape
Summary: THis Girl as the power to overcome the fairytale


The Fairytale keeper

By Meagan Allen

You all know the story of a little girl with the red cloak supposely got each with her grandmother by a giant bad wolf and then was rescued by a man with an ax. Well this tale was twisted but a magic well thought out. This girl was actually a grown women and the ax man in this tale is actually her husband. They had a beautiful little baby girl , She had the magic of her father and the beauty of her mother. This wolf tale did happen but when the little girl was six years old. This girl was taking on the fairytale keeper. Which she had been named Adelia little red. She watched her mother get attacked by the wolf and her father was too late to save her mother even with the magic that he had carried.

Adelia had known for quiet sometime that her mother had a secret which means her mother didn't get eaten; her mother was transformed permanently into a wolf. The red cloak didn't protect the power. And She ran off into the winter forest. Adelia was taking the book everywhere and to make sure her adventurous ways are to make sure the fairytales run smoothly along with a little magic. Her Father couldn't spare to see the world or his wife as Adelia wolf companion. So He focused on telling her stories and taking good care of her, while he also kept an eye on Red. Everything was going downhill from there as the years continue to drag out. Waiting for one day that Red would return to watch her daughter.

On a spring day 12 years later, Adelia had the strong power to protect her forest land. She sat there wondering what the world growing strong. She left her father to rest, while she took on the chorus around the house. She put on her mother's cape. And she walked around into the forest searching for wood. When she heard a voice.

"Hello Miss Adelia little red." said the voice.

It brought her to a sudden jolt but she knew from the book that the tone in the voice who it was, Rumplstilskin. Adelia knew from the book he was cold hearted but she understood that he was lonely and only lost the people he loved. So she turned around.

"Hi Mr. Rumplstilskin, what brings you here today?" She said with a small bow.

Rumplstilskin smiled and bowed back and said, "Please it is I who should be bowing to such a fair maiden who owns the book of all fairytales."

Adelia applied," what is it you need?"

Rumplstilskin look at her and continued," nothing noticed you live here by the red cape and wanted to bring you this." He held a rose out to Adelia and then a wolf appeared from behind him. Adelia took the rose and noticed the wolf was her mother.

He then continued much more, "I admire your heart and beauties miss little red and I watch you grow up, I decided to hunt for your mother. "

"I heard you were a cold heart, hideous man, wanted nothing to do with the world or anyone in it. " Adelia said.

"I was shut away from the world and yes I am hideous beast in this world I did become this because I was overwhelmed with the power and I lost the only child I had taken care of , one day I want to start a new beginning," he said look shocked.

"Oh I am terrible sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad at all your seem different from your stories it's not the beauty or hideousness outside it's the heart of good in a person." Adelia applied.

Rumplstilskin said," it's alright, your too kind, I must be off, will we meet again?"

Adelia bowed and said, "Thanks and of course just look for a little red cloak."

They departed and agree to meet again. The wolf that he had given her followed Adelia like a lost pet. But then it paused and sat down. Adelia stopped and put a collar on her and looked into its blue purple eyes.

"Whats the matter mother, you seem so happy before." She said thinking she was talking to herself.

"You have grown so much, and Rumplstilskin seems fond of you. Oh how I have missed you so much, watching you grow up." The wolf spoke.

"Holy crap, mom you can talk?"Adelia said standing up in total shock.

"Yes I can since you put the collar on; Rumplstilskin gave you that collar so I can speak." She said with a giggle.

Adelia just continued to walk wondering what did Rumplstilskin really want and why did he hunt for her mother, but he was sweeter then the book had said. She sniffed the rose he had given her and continued to stroll along the forest. Jumping around, through the trees. Until something horrible tended to happen.

Adelia saw her mother get into a growl position and telling her to hide into the bushes. Then she noticed the black horse drawn carriage coming towards her way , so she quickly jumped into a tree and hide up high and well hidden, little did she know the book had fallen out of her satchel as she hide into the trees. The carriage stopped and the queen hoped out facing Adelia mother.

"Well Red finally have come back to face me but not in human form." She laughed.

"Malentia, leave you have no place here." Growled Red.

"OH! I believe I do have a place here it as well known my forest and my kingdom, and I remember that little girl of yours and her special book and I tend to find it. Plus I thought I had forbidden you from this forest when you received your permanent spell." Barked the evil Queen.

Adelia thought to herself for a moment and then realized the one in the blacken hood robe , who turned her mother into a wolf was the queen. She almost jumped down to be by her mother's side but then noticed the book over by her mother just a few feet away. She remained watching waiting for the Queen to not notice the book. Next thing she knew her mother was spelled against a tree and the Queen had a hold of the book.

The Queen looked up at Adelia and said," Not a good job protecting this book don't you think?" and she rode off in her carriage.

Adelia jumped down and ran to her mother and undo the spell. Her mother stood off and shook her wolf head. That was very careless of Adelia to lose the book . She just walked home in silence with her mother by her side. She eventually arrived home and her father was out in the garden when he noticed Adelia and Red. He ran inside to grab a gun and then he aimed it at Red. Adelia stopped him and told him it was Red. He dropped his gun and fell to the floor crying. That night Adelia ate her dinner in her room in silence as her mother rested by the flames.

She had to do something to rescue that book and before things happened. She had to go visit Rumplstilskin. The next morning She woke up before anyone else did and collected food for the journey. She put on her hood and walked out the door, but was stopped. It was Adelia father and mother.

"Adelia , you where do you think you're going?" questioned her father.

Adelia looked over her shoulder and softly said, "I am going to get the fairytale book before the queen makes a mess of things." Then she hopped onto a horse after tighten up the equipment for the journey.

"Adelia, you can't go without a accompany ,the queen is powerful ,dear you surely can't face her." Her mother said.

Adelia shook her head and looked back at her mother and continued," Mother I have journeyed on my own making sure everyone gets there fairytales and having the happiness they disturb it's my job to protect them, I can't just sit here and waited for that witch to give it up. I lost the book so easily and now I intend to get it back." And she rode off into the forest leaving her mother and father behind.

Adelia rode for hours and hours on end. She was way too deep into the forest it began to grow morning to dark. She hopped down from the horse and set up a camp. She grew more and more tired so, she leaned up against a tree and fell asleep. But She woken up to a sound in night. She woke up and notice Rumplstilskin was sitting by the fire keeping it going. She sat up from the ground and handed him a stick. Rumplstilskin gave a sly smile.

"Must keep the fire going Miss Red." He said stacking wood after wood.

"You are hunting me Rumplstilskin, and no need to be so formal call me Adelia." Adelia said standing up.

Rumplstilskin looked at Adelia faces and stood up himself and said," I may be looking for a love in life and Well I know you have lost the book dear Adelia, you were looking for me weren't you."

Adelia walked around the campfire opposite side of Rumplstilskin and explained," Well what love am I to you we have only just met….. I was looking for help to face the queen before the tales are permanent. "

Rumplstilskin giggled a little creepily and said," You're the love that I long for and you have always seemed so fond of my story in that book, you read it every night you can dearest. I would be happy to help with you journey but what is it for me in return?"

Adelia paused and then looked up from the flames as she put her hand over inside the flames of the fire and said," my heart is all yours but what is the plan to rescue the book."

"You gave it up so easily, why?" he questioned and walked around the campfire.

"Yes I was very fond of your story and felt your loneliness and grew heart hoping one day I could fix your tale so you could have the love you disturbed. And yes I read it every night but I am a simple girl with hope nothing more, everyone wonders how could I love such a beast but then I say to myself. He was watching over me I can feel it and I love how I am willing to give him my love for him if he wants it and he is no beast to me. Everyone disturbs happiness in their life." She said proudly.

Rumplstilskin teared a little and said, "We rarely known each other and I felt I could love you , nor would you be simple you're a wondrous girl with a heart and true magic your heart is the sky and your songs are the journey that keeps my bitterness from rising."

"Then what kept you this long to speak to me?" Adelia asked.

"To help you on this journey, we mustn't think of love but the path that lies ahead. Word the Queen has yet the book and she is planning a masked ball there once the full moon takes rise and the spell of the twisted fairytale is permanent and life will be twisted and bitter and at most violent." He applied.

"That only a winter away and its miles and miles away but agreed on the wise words spoken." She said.

"We must journey to my castle in the morning, for preparation." Said Rumplstilskin.

The next Morning Rumplstilskin grabbed hold of the reigns of the horse and walks it with Adelia to his castle. It was a far journey. She sang him songs that he wanted her to sing. Adelia asked to stop for a bit and rest. They did so while she washed up at a river, he tended the horse. All the sudden there was a rustle in the bush and Adelia looked up. She noticed something in the bush it was a small child with blond hair. Adelia noticed it was holding a knife. Adelia backed up and Rumplstilskin notice what she was looking at. The Child came forward and had a twin with him shortly behind. Adelia tried to grab hold of the little girl behind the boy to get him away. But Rumplstilskin told her to get behind him. But Adelia wouldn't listen and began chanting a spell which made the children fall asleep. They had awaken a little bit all normal but tired.

"What the heck happened, we were trying to find our father so we could come home and next thing we knew we had awaken here." Said the small girl.

"Children whats your name?" asked Adelia.

"My name is Gretel and this is Hansel and yours?" said the boy looking at Adelia.

"I am Adelia and this is ….." Adelia said before being interrupted by the little girl.

The little girl approached and said," that's the nasty old Rumplstilskin."

Adelia continued her sentence , " Rumplstilskin… you know each other?"

"No I may have made a deal with their father on something but nah it couldn't have been." He said.

They let the children eat their food and rest with them for the night. During the night Adelia was sitting on the edge of the river looking at her reflection , she didn't have her cloak on . Rumplstilskin walked up and looked at her face. They remained silent for a moment. Adelia mentioned that the children weren't going off all alone to where the Queen could get them. Rumplstilskin agreed , but then he noticed sadness in Adelia eyes and couldn't help but hold his hand out to her for a dance. But she turned around and walked away to the camp. He was left there all alone. There was another sound in the bushes but Adelia and the children hadn't heard. Rumplstilskin noticed it was a wolf. Adelia still didn't notice.

"Rumplstilskin, what are you doing with my daughter are deal was you were to leave her alone. "asked Red.

Rumplstilskin smirked and replied, "Deal are ment to be broken and love cant over come, she came to me. "

"You can't be serious, She has a gift to be sweet about anything leave her be her love wasn't real ." Red snapped as she charged at him.

Rumplstilskin did as he was told to do and left to the castle that he was locked in believing everything that Red had said. Adelia and the children woke up to Red walking over to them. Adelia looked around for Rumplstilskin and questioned her mother asking her where he went and why she was here. All Red applied was he ran off while you were left here alone with two children. A month had gone by and each fairytale was being torn apart the dwarfs were all dead from Snow white's anger as she was after the prince charming that tore her heart apart. Red had given the children a good home so they wouldn't have to deal with getting harmed. Repunzel had been locked into the tower still and her hair had been cut off, but she was free to leave and she had no urge to finding her real family and true love. The little mermaid in the water was controlling the ocean and darkness spread through the waters. Cinderella was just Ella the evil stepsister making her siblings and stepmother clean the house, Peterman was working for caption hook taking lives of the innocent Indians. But still no sign of Rumplstilskin.

But towards the end of the summer, when the fall arrived Adelia approached a castle in the darkest part of the forest. She heard things breaking and crashing. Her mother warned her not to go and blocking her path. But Red wasn't being the mother she was suppose to be so Adelia knocked her off and cast her into a trance spell to keep her put by the horse and she ran inside. She entered the room that was full of broken china ware and broken gadgets and notice Rumplstilskin on the wheel weaving wool just like his story but something was wrong with him . He had dark eyes and his skin wasn't gold it was sliver.

Rumplstilskin looked up and noticed Adelia standing at the end of the room and said in such a horrible sharp tone," well, well , well looks like little miss magic finally came to tear my heart more."

"Excuses me … what, what are you talking about?" Adelia said walking toward him.

He threw the wheel and stood up and exclaimed ," I gave you my heart and you tore it made lies out of it , I was so willing to risk my life for you but you didn't care you rather have me dead your ugly stupid broken heart cold bitter being ."

Adelia reached over to him and grabbed hold of him and yelled ," what the heck I never lied to you or dare to hurt you where on earth did you get that sort of thought , You left me a month ago alone with two children wondering where you have gone you fool what has gotten into you."

Rumplstilskin grab hold of Adelia throat and explained in tears," You left me alone ….. What such lies for such a bitter person, those children belong to the queen and they disturb to die. You disturb to die. "

Adelia lost breath and blacked out. Rumplstilskin saw the tears falling from her breathless face and let her go falling to the floor. Realizing what he just did and he turned back to his normal. He felt her pulse and realized she wasn't breathing. He began to cry more with gold tears kneeling by her side. Just then A man with a dagger walked in and noticed Rumplstilskin over Adelia lifeless body.

"What have you done you monster?" He asked pushing him away from her.

Rumplstilskin looked at the man and explained, "The evil queen twisted my ending of my story and made me ….. Made me." He paused.

The man leaned to kiss Adelia, but it didn't she didn't come back. The man was confused, she was his childhood friend and she doesn't remember that he admitted his love to her and promise he would come back to her whenever she was in danger. But true loves kiss would of broken any spell or power that the queen had. The man was named Gaston the hunter who was hired to kill Snow white. But Gaston wouldn't understand what had happened if the Queen hadn't hired him. He looked up at Rumplstilskin and Rumplstilskin knew it was him that must try. So he moved Gaston out of the way and kissed her. Adelia slowly woke up and noticed Rumplstilskin was back to his normal self. But then she noticed Gaston.

"Gaston, is that you?" she questioned as Rumplstilskin helped her up.

"It's me little red Addi….it's been a while."He said grabbing Adelia hands.

"Where have you been all these years …? You left uncertain." She asked letting his hands go in a little fright.

Gaston looked at her and said," The Queen had me hired to kill Snow White and I recently escaped her powers and started to hunt for you so I can claim you as a bride , but it seems you found a lover ."

"Hmm? … Gaston what are you talking about bride? Adelia claimed backing away from Rumplstilskin.

"Rumplstilskin, when you were little you always said one day I hope he can have my heart and I would make him have a happy ending. But nothing seems to change." Said Gaston in a humph.

After that they planned to attend the Mask ball and take the book back to regain the fairytales to the right way. Adelia one day was in the hall wondering around of the Rumplstilskin castle and found a extra door. So she had opened it and notice it was a room and found a desk with a whole bunch of letters, it was between Rumplstilskin and Red. She glanced through them. And then heard a knock at the door it was Gaston.

"Little Red, whats wrong you look upset?" He asked walking over to him.

Adelia handed him a letter and said, "He knew all along about me …. My father tired to sell me off to the Queen and Red wouldn't let Rumplstilskin in the way of the life I had. Red riding hood isn't my mother ….. She wanted me to marry off to the Prince Charming as he grew older."

Gaston look furious at the letters and said," wait so Rumplstilskin was the one keeping you from marring the Prince having a forbidden spell on that."

"No means she tries to put a spell on me to not love in order for my father not to sell me off to the Queen or the prince." She said as she fell to the floor.

Rumplstilskin was listening outside the door; He couldn't believe it either that Adelia found out That Red lied about all this whole time. Adelia noticed he was outside the door and stormed off with the dress train she was wearing behind her. Rumplstilskin followed her and notice She was standing in front of the fire about to throw the letters in the flames they were a huge temperature. Rumplstilskin walk over to her and she dropped them into the fir. Noticing the flames were blue which meant that they were a forged letter and the Queen was written all over it. She grabbed her cape and threw it in the flames. This made it go higher. Rumplstilskin brushed her hair as she slept through the night. The night finally arrived that the Masked ball began. Adelia had gathered some fairytales and blended in with the crowd as they walked straight into the castle ball room. She came in with a large blue midnight gown and Rumplstilskin came in with a blue midnight formal. Adelia put a spell onto him to make him look normal. And they came into together. He had the carriage disguised from an ordinary object and took her hand as she came out. She also put a disguise on so the queen couldn't find out that it was her she also made it seem like she was just an ordinary subject under the rule of the Queen.


End file.
